


Umbral Enigma

by CNickle



Category: Warframe
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Operator - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Nonverbal Communication, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNickle/pseuds/CNickle
Summary: !!HEAVY SPOILERS!! You are not recommended to read this if you have not completed: The War Within, Apostasy Prologue, or The Sacrifice. You have been warned.Excalibur Umbra and the Operator have recently joined forces--after going through much psychological torment to even get there. But considering how unique he is from her other frame fighters, the Operator is curious to see just what makes him tick. And to do that, she has a certain game in mind...Oneshot.





	Umbral Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just kind of spewed out shit while writing this so here is an insurmountable amount of garbage
> 
> i apologize in advance
> 
> depending on what happens, i may end up making this a series of oneshots if i have more ideas regarding this
> 
> who knows

“Operator, are you sure it's safe to just let Umbra roam around the Orbiter freely?”

Minh could plainly hear the anxiety in her Cephalon's voice but only smiled in response as she skimmed through her codex files. Ordis continued, “I mean, the last time he had free rein he-- **_almost killed you_ **\--didn't react too well…”

“Ordis, you don't need to worry. He isn't going to act out again like that,” Minh replied, closing her codex screen. “He's not a rabid kubrow.”

Ordis contemplated her words. “Hmm...I can't say I'm entirely convinced-- **_since he seemed to act like one_ **\--but as my operator, I am obligated to respect and support your decisions.”

Minh gave one of his cameras a wry look briefly before heading down the ramp that connected the cockpit to the main deck. She went to turn her head to the foundry--and felt pain course through her neck, making her recoil.

“Operator, are you alright?” Ordis asked worryingly. Minh rubbed her neck, hissing a bit through her teeth.

“Y-yeah, I'm fine, just--ow. Sore.”

She recalled how Umbra reacted when she first attempted transference with him. The imagery was a bit fuzzy, but she remembered seeing him looming before her--feeling his hand grasping her neck with a vice grip before pinning her against the wall and choking the life out of her. She also remembered seeing something within Umbra's head--a human eye, devoid of colour but brimming with rage and agony. Never in her life had she felt so much unbridled hatred permeate from another living being. Her heart sank every time she thought about it.

Minh looked at her reflection against the surface of the foundry. Yep, bruised, she thought to herself, grazing a couple fingers across her purpled skin. She sighed and zipped her suit up to her neck; it didn't completely cover the bruising, but it made it less obvious.

“Operator, Ordis is concerned about your injury,” Ordis stated. “Perhaps you should--”

“Is the Komi board almost finished?” she interrupted, changing the subject. Minh consequently felt an air of irritation from her Cephalon as he went silent for a few seconds.

“...Yes. It’s done.”

The foundry produced the finished Komi board before Minh, who quickly retrieved it and the stones that went with it as well. She seemed pleased with the results as she looked it over. “This looks great Ordis, thank you,” she told him.

Before she could make her way to her personal quarters, Ordis stopped her. “Operator, I hope you know I am just looking out for you. If something terrible happened to you I’d be very-- **_infuriated_** \--distressed.”

Minh couldn’t help but feel somewhat comforted by Ordis’ words. But she had to maintain her confidence in Umbra--she remembered how much she had to do to earn his trust, and she wasn’t going to let it falter any time soon.

She gave one of his nearby cameras a reassuring smile. “I appreciate it Ordis. But I need you to trust me, okay? I need you to trust Umbra. He isn’t going to do anything--and even if he does, I’ll be able to handle it.”

There was a feeling of unease within the ship for a moment until Ordis finally resigned. “Very well. Just...give me a sign if anything is going wrong, okay?”

Minh nodded happily as she continued her way to her personal quarters. Upon entry she was immediately greeted by her kubrow, whose stubby tail wagged with excitement at her presence. She chuckled as he rubbed up against her leg affectionately.

“Hey, boy,” she said, giving him a quick scratch on his neck before he ran off back into the main deck. Just seconds later, she could sense Ordis’ dismay having the beast running around the ship. She shook her head in amusement.

Beyond her vignette, she could see Umbra meditating silently before the large window at the opposite end of the room. Though she was certain that he would be fine and she wouldn’t end up at the receiving end of Skiajati, there was always that pang of doubt that something could very well go wrong.

She took a deep breath and began to walk to the other end of the room--her boots clunked against the floor with each step she took, rousing Umbra from his meditative trance. He glanced behind him and saw Minh tentatively coming down the steps, with what looked like a game board and two bowls of different-coloured stones to him. She smiled sheepishly at him.

Minh approached Umbra and knelt next to him, setting the Komi board beside her. Umbra stared quietly at her, to the point where it almost made Minh feel a bit uneasy. She had a feeling he would have several questions for her behaviour, were it possible for him to speak.

“I...I know you’re not like the other warframes,” Minh started, quietly looking down at her hands as they fidgeted. “I felt you would probably value having some independence, instead of being...well, cooped up in the arsenal.”

Umbra tilted his head curiously in response but appeared to be accepting of her answer. She watched his head turn back to the window, seeming to stare out into space. She smiled and looked out the window as well; the Orbiter was currently parked outside the orbit of Earth, giving them a fantastic view of the blue marble-like planet. Lua was not too far away--given its current position, Minh figured it was probably nighttime for the people of Cetus.

“It's so pretty…” she beamed. “I can't remember the last time I just sat and watched the planets like this. Guess I've just been so busy fighting…”

The corners of her mouth drew downward slightly at the thought. Minh remembered how she and her parents used to watch the stars and planets go by--how her father always seemed to know everything about each planet in the Origin system. Her mother would always play a game with her to see how many shapes they could make out of the stars they saw. It always made her so excited to go out and see it all someday.

She missed those days. In a sense, she got to do what she wanted--but only to fight. Only to kill. For war.

Minh snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Umbra tapping her shoulder. She figured she must've been looking really down if Umbra was concerned. She wondered if he, as her warframe, was able to sense what she was thinking?

“Sorry,” she rubbed the back of her neck, looking somewhat embarrassed. “I just recalled something. From back then.”

Her gaze averted downward in an attempt to hide her awkwardness--then she remembered the Komi board she had brought with her. She picked it up and placed it on her lap, but was met with hesitation once more. Would he react badly to it? Or will it bring back bad memories? She drummed her fingers lightly on the surface of the board, unsure of what to say for a moment.

“I, uh...I asked Ordis to make this,” she finally stated. Umbra turned his gaze to her. “I know it was a game you liked to play, I thought maybe I could try playing with you?”

He didn't seem to respond at first. Minh could feel her face pale a bit in worry. “But if you don't want to, then that's fine!” she promptly added. “I'd understand if--”

She stopped herself when she heard Umbra shifting his body to face her, sitting down with his legs folded in. Minh smiled and felt that was a positive response--her body relaxed after being tense for minutes on end. The board was placed between them before Minh handed Umbra his playing stones.

“It's not exactly like the one you had,” she explained. “I wasn't able to find a way to make the stones telepathically controlled like the Orokin did, so we'll have to place them on the board ourselves.”

Minh paused for a minute, glancing back up at Umbra. “You're...okay with that, right…?”

Umbra gave her a nod. She sighed with relief, feeling more eager to play the game with him. After she settled herself, she contemplated her first move, then placed one of her black stones on the board. Minh gave him a smile, letting him know she was finished. The warframe lowered his head, seemingly in thought, before placing a white stone adjacent to hers.

There was a pause as Minh began to think about her next move; she proceeded to place another black stone on the opposite side of the white one, making it horizontally parallel to the first black one. Noticing her new stone was along the edge of the board, Umbra’s next move was near instant as he placed a white stone above her second one. Minh blinked in surprise--why didn’t he try to block off the remaining two sides? She positioned a black stone in the square above the first white one and beside the second. This isn’t so hard, Minh thought to herself.

Suddenly Umbra placed another white stone below her second black stone in the corner square. Minh quickly realized he had trapped that stone, feeling rather disappointed as she watched his fingers pick the stone up off the board and place it beside him.

“Aww, you ruined my plans!” she joked, trying to be a good sport about it. She scratched her head in thought. “I guess this really is harder than I thought.”

Umbra crossed his arms with a more confident posture, nodding his head to the board.

“Oh right, we’re not done yet, huh?” Minh recalled. “How many stones did you need to capture to win again?”

He held up three fingers. “Right, three.”

She took a breath and exhaled, refocusing herself. A small smirk appeared as she gazed back down at the game board.

“I'm gonna need to really start thinking about my moves then.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Again?!_ This is like the twentieth game you've won!”

Minh stared at her warframe in disbelief as he added another of her stones to the two he captured moments earlier. Her lip puckered a bit with the pout that appeared on her face as she crossed her arms--clearly frustrated (but undeniably impressed) with Umbra's prowess. Umbra picked up on her feelings, reaching over and ruffling her hair playfully.

“Hey!” Minh flailed a bit before swatting his arm away. Umbra must be getting a kick out of this, she thought begrudgingly to herself.

But at the same time, she was thrilled to see Umbra much more animated and social compared to how stoic he usually seemed. This game really brought out his true personality. It was fun-loving and warm--a rare thing to find in this planetary system, but nevertheless welcome to have.

But Minh had a competitive streak, and she wasn't just going to let Umbra have all the fun of winning. She _will_ win a game against him.

She began to gather up all the stones. “One more time,” she told him. As Minh was about to return the stones, one slipped out of her fingers and started rolling away. Out of reflex, she quickly turned her head to reach for it, only to recoil in pain.

“Agh!”

She dropped the remaining stones in her hands as she put pressure on her neck. Umbra sat up a bit, alarmed at her sudden outburst. “Shit...that hurt,” Minh muttered through her teeth.

As she sat back up, Umbra cocked his head a bit, seeming to notice the discoloration on her neck. Before Minh could say something, he already had his fingers on her zipper; he carefully pulled it down to her collarbone and folded over the fabric--the bruising now in plain sight. The bruising he inflicted. The reason for her pain. His fingers gently grazed the surface of her neck.

_I did this to her._

Umbra's demeanour changed immediately, seeming more sombre as he lowered his head. He turned his body away, refusing to even look back at her. Minh blinked in response--was he feeling...ashamed?

She spoke his name softly. “Umbra?”

No reaction from her warframe. She crawled a bit closer to him and tapped his shoulder, only for him to withdraw his shoulder upon contact. Her brow knitted together as anxiety festered in her heart.

“Are you upset with yourself?” she asked innocently.

Umbra’s gaze drifted further down toward the floor. Though he couldn’t speak, it was pretty clear to Minh that she was close to the mark. She sighed and sat beside him, drawing her knees to her chest and resting her head on them. There, they sat in silent contemplation for a good minute or so. Maybe he wants to apologize, Minh considered. But how could he? He had no way of verbalizing his thoughts. She wondered how frustrated he must be feeling--not only with his past actions but with his inability to even talk about it in the first place.

Perhaps...she had to be the one to speak for him.

Finally, Minh broke the silence. “...What happened then wasn’t okay, but I understand why it happened.” She turned her gaze to his figure as she continued. “You were...confused. And hurt. And angry. You were probably feeling a lot of things.”

She noticed his head perk up a bit--as though he was more receptive to what she was saying. “I can remember the last time I felt like that. It’s...it’s hard to think rationally when you’re feeling so many things at once. You just want to scream, and kick, and destroy everything in your way--”

Her eyes began to well up--memories were being unearthed. Memories that Minh wanted to forget so badly.

“A-and--” she started, her voice beginning to waver. “You feel like you’ve been left alone in a world that despises your existence, so...so the only thing you can think of doing is to fight. Fight everything and everyone who wronged you and made you what you are--”

Minh opened her hands and looked down at them as void energy emanated from her fingertips. Her breath hitched as tears began to stream down her face. “And just...make them pay. Pay for what they did to you, your family, turning your life into a living hell--treating you like some sort of lab rat in some sick experiment...!”

Her train of thought came to a halt when Umbra suddenly pulled her into an embrace, holding her close to his body. She was caught by surprise for a split second, but sorrow quickly took over as she began to sob audibly into his technocyte armour. In a comforting gesture, his hand began slowly rubbing her back; she wrapped her arms around him in response, clinging tightly to him.

For what felt like ages, Minh cried.

She cried for herself.

She cried for Umbra.

She cried for the families they lost.

Everything that the Orokin took away from them, she cried for. She realized for the longest time, all they had left was themselves and the memories that tormented them ceaselessly.

But now, at the very least, they had each other. And they found solace in it.

As Umbra held her in his arms, Minh had her ear up against his chest. There was no heartbeat--but a sort of soft humming sound reminiscent of machinery. It was oddly soothing to hear; it made for a sort of reassurance that Umbra was indeed alive, in a sense. Minh thought about how nice it was to have someone else other than Ordis to talk to on the Orbiter. He may not be able to reply, but he now proved to be a willing ear.

It took some time, but Minh finally began to settle down, feeling that emotional depression after what felt like a storm had passed. She glanced up at Umbra before hugging him tighter.

“...Thanks,” she breathed. “I needed that.”

Umbra pulled himself back several inches, cradling her head in his hands and wiping what remained of her tears away with his thumbs. Minh grinned a bit and cupped a hand over his--she couldn't help but think how much Umbra was like a doting father. Though she supposed she shouldn't be too surprised; he was one long ago, after all.

She let go of him, sitting back beside him. “You're really kind, you know that?”

He seemed a bit stunned by her comment. Umbra then subtly rubbed the back of his neck--Minh figured she must've made him feel a bit bashful. A small chuckle escaped her lips.

“I'm...really glad to have you here,” she admitted. Umbra tilted his head toward her; she couldn’t help but feel that if he were able to, he’d be smiling back at her. He then reached over and ruffled her hair once more.

“Hey, stop that!” she laughed. “My hair's already messed up enough!”

Minh was almost certain now that Umbra enjoyed doing that to get a rise out of her. She huffed as she straightened herself out as best as she could. As her eyes looked over the room, she remembered the Komi board and stones scattered on the floor.

“We still have another game to play,” she stated with a glint in her eye. She pointed a finger at him, “And mark my words--I _will_ win at least one game against you. You're not allowed to just let me win, either.”

With piqued interest, Umbra sat where he previously was, ready to continue playing. Feeling refreshed, Minh prepared the Komi board once more--though this time, she wouldn’t just be playing it with her warframe.

She’d be playing it with her friend.


End file.
